Freaks for Hire
Freaks for Hire The Freaks for Hire (FfH) are a group of 6 RED freelance Freak mercenaries and freak hunters. The group is led by the Spy called Tres Bon. The rest of the team is composed by a Heavy (Gran Heavy), a Demoman (Demoparrot), an Engineer (Hop), a Scout (Stunman) and a Pyro (Tickles).The group's theme song is Meta Knight's Revenge - Kirby Super Star Biography TBA Appearance Even though their colour is red, FfH is independent from RED. All the members wear the Merc Medal to identify themselves as members of the team. Tres Bon wears a slightly bigger Counterfeit Billycock, a L'homme Burglerre and a Tux. Gran Heavy wears a Large Luchadore and a Weight Room Warner. Demoparrot wears a Mann-Bird of Aberdeen (His real face) and a Mann of Seven Sees. Hop wears an Engineer Cap, a Safe'n'Sound and Special Eyes with Team Spirit. Stunman wears a Lo-Fi Longwave, an Essential Accesories (Both Team Spirit) and a Bolt Boy. Tickles wears a Pyromancer's Hood, a Pyromancer's Raiment and a Nose Candy Horrific style. Personality and Behaviour * Tres Bon is the most serious member of the team, focusing only on completing the mission and protecting the team. He also has a typical leader charisma, personal aspects of Spies personality (A bit of their arrogance, their like for fancy suits...) and partially cleptomaniac. * Gran Heavy is Stunman's big brother, but ironically, he is more naive and less mature than him. He is also very protective with him. But ther than that, he is a brave warrior that loves to fight the good fight whenever he can. * Demoparrot was born with that aspect, suffering abuse and humilliations during all of his life. Nonetheless, he managed to become a succesfull mercenary, characterized by his sense of humor, by his attention problems and of course, by his alcoholism. * Hop is pretty insane. He is addicted to Bonk, that for some reason made him a Freak, being capable to jump high heights and long distances. Even though he has this rebellious and extroverted attitude, he still has some Engineer personality aspects (Their intelligence, their love for country music...), specially when he isn´t active. * Stunman is really different to the class on which he was based on. At the beggining, he was more like a regular Scout in terms of personality, but after his transformation into a Freak/Cyborg, he became more mature and responsible. Most of the time, he acts in a peaceful way, he is obedient to Tres Bon and his employers. Of course, he is a bit cocky and rude at times like most of the Scouts. * Tickles is very special. Instead of using guns or other weapons, he uses his clown magic that he acquired by unknown reasons. He is nice to most of the people he meets, and acts like a child in general, in a good way (Inocent and kind) and in a bad way (Immature). Even with his powers, he considers himself equal to his companions. Powers and Abilities In general, all of the members have good mercenary training. Some of them use guns, others attack melee. But still, they depend on each other during a mission. * Tres Bon, instead of a revolver, he uses a M4 and a Shortstop as his main attack method, being the best shooter on his team. He also uses gas grenades and he can become invisible in a natural way, without cloaking. To add more, he is a good thief, being capable of stealing things relatively easily. * Gran Heavy is the strongest of the team if we are talking about strenght. He is really good at kickboxing, ability he learned after years of being a fighter. Gran also has a small burning layer on his skin, making him more resistant. * Demoparrot's freakish nature gave him more endurance and strenght than normal humans. Besides of that, he is a great fighter using his battle axe, making him more dangerous at close range. * Hop's main ability are his jumps and stomps, that allow him to run circles around enemies without major problem and trample them to cause considerable damage to them. When he isn't jumping, Hop uses his nail gun, making him more of an annoyance than he already is. * Stunman, like Hop, is a Fragile Speedster. Having more speed and flexibity than a normal Scout due to its technological implants. Stunman's helmet allows him to shoot his Stun ray, that immobilizes the enemy for a limited time depending on their capabilities. Finally, he uses his two Uzis when he isn`t shooting his ray. * Tickles has a limited but somewhat effective magical arsenal based on clowns. His main attack are its explosive balloons, that causes considerable damage to enemies. Tickles also uses his Candy Cane, that works as a melee weapon, and his cakes, that work as medkits, making him the support merc of his team. Faults and Weaknesses Their main weakness is that they are not as strong as most of the freaks, making them an easy target when they are separated. * Even though Tres Bon guns are little bit stronger than regular weapons, resistant freaks can take their damage. When he is invisible, he can still be detected, is just more hard to find him out because of its naturalness. Also, Tres Bon has a bit higher endurance, and the same speed and strenght of a normal Spy * Gran Heavy weakens at long distances, so Freaks that can deal big damage to him at long or medium range can easily take him out. And his fire skin is only useful with melee attacks. * Demoparrot is slow, and like Gran Heavy, he is weak at long distances. Also, enemies can take advantage of Demoparrot's clumsiness. * Hop has advanced speed, but like a regular Engineer, he can't take a lot of damage. And while he is jumping, he weakens even more. * Because of being a Fragile Speedster, Stunman's is not more resistant than a normal Scout. The effectiviness of his Stun ray depends of the strenght and capabilities of his opponent. * Tickles magic powers are limited, and he is not really a master magician. Its magic balloons explode if they don't hit a target in a limited time. And because of Tickles nature and personality, smarter Freaks can fool him.